


Lads Night

by lou1D82



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1D82/pseuds/lou1D82
Summary: Harry and Niall decide to have a Lads Night.  They have sex.  Some chatting about the future.





	Lads Night

_You_ _back in LA?_ _H_

Niall saw the text from an unknown number. Not a surprise that Harry had changed his number again. They all did it a couple of times a year. It actually hadn’t been that long since they had talked. ‘Best wishes’ around the holidays and all that, but they hadn’t seen each other in months, not since October.

Niall stopped for a moment, remembering the embrace they shared as Harry had left the stage. The way they effortlessly fit together, the way their fingertips lingered for a moment too long as they reluctantly parted. Niall couldn’t believe no one had managed to snap a picture. Lucky that. Unfortunately, they both already had plans for later that evening, and they had gone their separate ways.

Not that Niall had given a lot of thought to it. He did not pine for Harry and he was sure that Harry didn’t pine for him either. Their friendship was one of those special ones, where it didn’t matter how long they had been apart they could come back together as if no time had passed at all. Perhaps it was because they had met when they were 16, but there was always something playful about their time time together, a giddiness. There was no telling what shenanigans they would get into together, but it typically ended with the two of them in a fit of laughter.

Occasionally, it ended differently, with the two of them naked together. They had fucked. Never consistently, never enough to be considered a relationship. Just sporadically, and while the first time they had been quite drunk (18 yr olds with plenty of liquid courage) there were plenty of other times where they had been completely sober. They had discussed it, comfortable enough with themselves and with each other not to be embarrassed, what did it mean, what did they want? They had both come to the conclusion that they just liked to be together, it felt good, different from the women they were with. Neither wanted a relationship, in fact they had a relationship, a friendship that they wouldn’t trade for anything.

But that touch in October had held the electricity, the promise of a good fuck. They hadn’t been able to complete the promise and and so the anticipation had just grown in the months between. Niall could feel the heat within him as he responded.

  
_Yea_ _been back a few days_.

Harry responded quickly.

_Come_ _over_ _tomorrow night?_

Niall hesitated, Harry had a girlfriend. With the way Niall was feeling, it would be torturous it hang with Harry and Camille and their friends. Harry was always very affectionate, he would touch Niall all night just making it worse when at the end of the night, Niall would be sent home without any relief.

It was as if Harry read his thoughts, as he sent a follow up text before Niall could respond.

_C is headed for a girls wknd n Vegas. Lads night?_

Niall grinned to himself.

_I’m in._

The next day Niall woke up practically vibrating with anticipation. He needed to calm himself, he still had all day to go, and Harry had said a Lads Night, so that meant some of Harry’s other mates would be there too. Which was fine, Niall like Harry’s friends. Plus, he knew how the night would end, so he wasn’t worried about the other lads. But for right now, Niall needed to use up some of his energy. He decided a hike in the canyon would be good. He followed it up with a lunch out and then back home to clean himself up for the night ahead. He slipped on his favorite dark jeans with a vintage Tom Petty T-shirt, and a pair of boots. 

The boots were a little edgier than the ones he normally wore. A higher heel in a deep red suede. They weren’t flashy, certainly not compared to the clothes Harry wore, but Niall thought Harry would like them. Plus, Harry’s boots tended to have quite a heel and Niall didn’t want to feel dwarfed by his friend. The four inches Harry had on him was enough.  
Niall arrived at Harry’s around nine. He headed to the front door and it swung open, Harry standing in the doorway before Niall could ring or knock. Harry smirked at Niall with a hungry look in his eyes. Niall grinned back at Harry and approached him for a hug. 

When Niall got close enough Harry grabbed him by the arm, pulling him inside the house. Harry pushed the door shut with a slam, and had Niall up against the wall just next to the door. Harry was behind him, sucking on his neck just under his earlobe. Niall gasped, and before he could react further Harry was grinding his hardon against Niall’s ass. Niall put his palms flat against the wall, and found himself grinding back against Harry, reacting without even thinking. Harry reached his arms around Niall, starting to undo his jeans and release Niall’s rapidly expanding cock. 

“Wait, what about the other lads?” asked Niall as he reluctantly, slid away from the wall, and turned to face Harry.

Harry’s eyes continued to burn as he gazed at Niall. “What other lads?” 

“You said it was a ‘lads night,’” said Niall.

“It is, you and I are lads right? Did you want other lads here too? Young Niall you have gotten kinky,” smirked Harry.

Niall rolled his eyes, as he stepped closer to Harry. “I guess just you is enough,” Niall said with a shrug and a cheeky grin.

Harry pulled Niall into him again, so they were flush against each other. Niall reached his hands up carding them through Harry’s unruly hair. Niall tugged at the back of Harry’s head, pulling Harry down to him. Their mouthes met and became a tangle of lips, tongue, and teeth. Niall’s urges intensified with the familiar taste and feeling of Harry’s mouth; the way Harry took Niall’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged with the perfect amount of pressure was devine. Now that Niall knew they were alone he didn’t hold back.  He moaned into Harry’s mouth, as Harry slid his thigh between Niall’s legs and both men began rutting against each other. With the button of Niall’s jeans already undone, Harry was able to easily slide his hands into the back of Niall’s jeans and pants. Harry gripped Niall’s ass, kneading it as they continued to rut against each other. 

Niall reluctantly left Harry’s lips and was began working on the plus point in Harry’s neck, sucking and biting it as Harry’s breathing increased with pleasure. Then Harry slid a finger between Niall’s cheeks, ghosting against his pucker and Niall’s breath caught in his throat. Harry slid his hands back, placing them on Niall’s hips. He pulled his leg from between Niall’s thighs and they stood there panting, foreheads pressed together.

“I want to be in you,” said Harry, his voice thick with lust.

Niall nodded and Harry didn’t wait for any further response, he leaned over and came back up with Niall over his shoulder. He made a beeline for his bedroom with Niall laughing the whole way.

Harry unceremoniously dropped Niall into the middle of the bed. Harry stood at the end of the bed and stripped off his shirt, jeans, and pants. Niall had seen Harry naked more times than he could count, but he didn’t think Harry had ever looked better. He was still lithe and lanky Harry, but his arms were more toned and there was the slight ripple of abs to his stomach. Niall went up on his knees and and gently traced his fingers over Harry’s barely there abs. 

Niall looked lower at Harry’s hard cock, and Niall licked his lips in anticipation. He bent down, licking the tip of Harry’s cock first. Then running his tongue up and down the shaft before taking one of Harry’s balls in his mouth and sucking gently. Harry had his fingers carding through Niall’s hair, and he was moaning at the warm, slick feeling of Niall’s mouth. Just as Niall was about to take as much of Harry’s length in his mouth as he could. Harry pushed Niall back on the bed. 

“Too many clothes,” Harry commented as he grinned down at Niall.

He grabbed Niall’s boot and unzipped it dropping it on the floor. He continued with the other boot, then unzipped Niall’s jeans pulling them off with Niall’s pants in the same movement. Niall sat up hesitating for just a second before he pulled his shirt over his head. Here Harry was the most perfect Niall had ever seen him, meanwhile Niall had a bit of a pudge to his belly that had only gotten worse with all the good eating and drinking over the holidays. 

Harry had joined Niall on the bed, kneeling over him, and he pushed Niall onto his back. Harry immediately bent down to Niall’s tummy, kissing, sucking and nibbling at it, making Niall feel like his stomach was the sexiest thing in the world rather than a part of his body to feel self conscious about. Harry worked his way down to Niall’s dick; licking, kissing, and sucking all around. He was sucking Niall’s perineum when he pushed Niall’s legs back, exposing Niall to him completely. Niall’s breath caught in his throat as he was barely able to control his desire.

Harry sat back for just a moment, admiring Niall’s perfect pink pucker. Harry leaned in and gently kissed it before he lightly licked it. Harry was so soft and gentle with kitten licks that Niall thought he might go mad with desire. Harry couldn’t get enough, the taste of Niall, and then the feeling of Niall tight and hot around his tongue. Harry increased his speed and pressure, pushing his tongue as deep into Niall as he could. Niall was coming apart, pushing back against Harry’s tongue and moaning loudly. Niall could hardly stand it, and he reached a hand to his own cock ready for some relief.

Harry grabbed Niall’s hand just as he started to touch himself. Then, he took both of Niall’s hands and held them together on the bed above Niall’s head. Harry was up on his knees between Niall’s spread thighs, looking down at Niall. “Naughty, naughty,” admonished Harry.  
Niall huffed in frustration. Harry bent down pressing his lips against Niall’s. Harry’s lips were slick with spit, and Niall licked and sucked them clean. As they kissed Harry released Niall’s hands, and reached over and pulled the little bottle of lube out of the drawer, where he had strategically placed it earlier that day. Harry pulled away, leaned back on his haunches kneeling between Niall’s legs once again. Harry slicked up his first two fingers, sliding one into Niall with little resistance, due to the prep Harry had already done with his mouth moments before.

Harry decided to go ahead and add a second finger, and Niall sighed with contentment. He felt the gentle stretch and fullness of the two fingers, and he was happy to finally feel somewhat full with Harry in him. Harry stroked in and out, gently scissoring his fingers. He enjoyed watching Niall push back against his fingers, and the look of satisfaction on Niall’s face when Harry’s fingers went as deep as they could go brushing gently against Niall’s prostate.

“Ready for another?” Harry asked, his voice full of lust.

Niall nodded up at him, and spread his knees farther apart to give Harry even more access to him.

Harry pulled his fingers out of Niall and added more slick to three of them. He put his fingers back laying them gently against Niall’s quivering hole. Harry looked at Niall, spread open, his skin slick with sweat and a delicious shade of pink, his thick cock bouncing off of his stomach as panted heavily with desire. Harry’s gaze moved farther up, admiring Niall’s jaw with the perfect amount of beard grown in, to give him a bit of a rugged look, then up over Niall’s perfectly straight nose to his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes.

“God you’re beautiful,” Harry commented as he pushed all three fingers into Niall.

Niall bucked up against Harry’s fingers, pulling them into him enjoying the exquisite stretch. But still wanting more. Niall rode against Harry’s fingers until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Harry, please,” begged Niall.

Once again Harry removed his fingers, this time grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up his own cock. Harry’s cock was an angry red and he was dripping pre come. He made sure he was fully slicked up as he pressed the tip of himself against Niall’s hole. He pushed past the outer ring and once his tip finally pushed through, both men let out a happy sigh. Harry slowly continued to push in, until he was fully inside of Niall. Harry had been with plenty of women, Harry had even been with a couple of other men, but he had never been with anyone else that felt as good as being inside of Niall. 

Harry leaned down and their lips found each other again. It was a sweet kiss softer than before, and Harry relished the feeling of Niall’s tongue and his taste. Niall’s hands stroked Harry’s back, marveling at the feeling of each taut muscle under his finger tips. As Harry continued to explore Niall’s mouth he slowly slid his cock in and out of Niall. He kept it slow and steady at first, but as Niall’s writhing and groans increased Harry increased his speed, slamming into Niall with each thrust. Niall wrapped his legs around Harry’s torso, using his thighs to squeeze Harry even more tightly to him. 

Harry could feel his release building in him. Starting low in his stomach. He gripped Niall’s hips tightly, sure his fingertips were going to leave bruises. Niall felt like Harry was somehow getting even bigger inside of him, it felt incredible. He gripped the bed underneath him, needing to hold onto something, afraid if he didn’t Harry was going to fuck him right off the bed. Finally, with one last deep thrust Harry groaned loudly, filling Niall with his cum. He thrust a couple of more times, and collapsed on top of Niall. 

The calm only lasted a moment before Harry gently pulled his deflating cock out of Niall. Niall winced at the empty feeling, and as a bit of Harry’s cum dribbled out. Before Niall could think about it, Harry was at Niall’s chest, taking a nipple between Harry’s teeth, adding just enough pressure to have Niall writhing underneath him. Harry gave the other nipple the same treatment and continued down. Once again he kissed against Niall’s stomach enjoying the way the hair on Niall’s stomach felt against Harry’s face. It had been awhile since they had been together like this, and Harry was thoroughly enjoying how much more manly Niall felt than he had in the past.

Harry continued down, he licked the precome off of Niall’s tip. Harry moaned at the taste and feeling in his mouth. Harry licked up and down Niall’s shaft, slicking it up as best he could. He went back to the tip of Niall’s cock, circling the head with his tongue as he relished the sounds and words that were pouring from Niall.

“Fuck Har- oh god- right th-fuck-yessss…”

Harry started steadily stroking Niall with one hand as he sucked vigorously on the top of Niall’s cock. He could feel Niall getting closer as Niall bucked into his mouth several times. Finally, when Harry knew Niall was about to explode, he thrust two of his fingers back into Niall’s very sensitive hole and pressed against Niall’s prostate. Niall came with a yell and line of expletives, Harry kept his mouth on Niall and swallowed every drop.

Niall lay there boneless and Harry snuggled close laying his head against Niall’s right hip. They lay there silently as Harry continued to trace his fingers through the hair on Niall’s lower abdomen. Niall reached down and rain his fingers through Harry’s hair. The two of them cuddled up like this—but clothed,  could have been any moment in a hotel room or on a tour bus for years. 

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done that,” commented Niall.

Actually, thought Harry, it had been two years. The last night they had fucked had also been the night of their last performance as a band, the X Factor finale. Harry thought back to that night, the sex had been very different then, emotions were running high, and Niall kept waffling being mad at Harry for the hiatus, and feeling sentimental that it was their last night together.

Yes, Harry had been the one to push for the hiatus. The way Harry saw it, the lads had been compromising too much for too long. At first, they had all had to compromise to give in to the label and management. Then as they became more successful, and had more of a say in the music, they all had to compromise with each other. It seemed like every decision they made, at least one of them had to give in, or give up what he wanted. Harry realized, even when he won, when the decision went his way, it was still because someone else had given in. Even when he got what he wanted it still didn’t feel 100% good, because he knew one of the other lads was disappointed, or frustrated, or even angry. The reality was they all wanted different things, they were all into different sounds, they had each been compromising too much for too long. To be honest, Harry, felt like they proven his point quite well their solo material. 

Harry had loved making his album, because it was all him. None of the decisions he had made on the album came at the expense of someone else’s vision or voice. Which was why at the end of the process his album felt so pure.

Niall had been the most resistant to the hiatus, which was funny to Harry, because Niall was probably the one who compromised the most in the band. Niall was always willing to give up what he wanted for the good of the group, the everlasting peacemaker. Which was why when Niall’s album came out Harry was stunned. It was fantastic, it was so beautifully Niall, without any compromise. Which was probably why it was so successful. 

Harry turned lifting himself up so he could make eye contact with Niall. “I love your album,” he stated.

Niall blushed and grinned, “Thanks H, but you told me you liked it when it came out.”

Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position, “I know, but I’ve listened to it a lot, and at first I liked it, but I’ve grown to love it. There is so much of you in it, it is vulnerable and honest, and I love it.”

Niall’s blush had intensified, he felt like his cheeks were on fire. He sat up as well and replied, “Thanks. Truth is I couldn’t have made it without you.”

Harry grinned at Niall. Was Niall actually thanking him, for the hiatus? Harry knew he could push it make Niall admit that the hiatus hadn’t been such a bad idea, but Harry didn’t need to, this had been enough.

“I think I will probably just get going, don’t want any potential awkward moments when your girlfriend returns,” said Niall as he stood to look for his clothes.

Harry grasped Niall’s arm, “Stay, she’s not coming back until Monday.”

“Alright, but if I’m staying I’m raiding the kitchen, I’m starving!” said Niall as he grabbed his pants and headed towards the kitchen. “You better fucking have real ice cream Styles, I swear if it is some tofu shit I’m going home!”

Harry laughed and followed after Niall not bothering to put any clothes on.

The next morning Niall woke up spooning Harry. Somehow, even though Harry was taller, he always managed to be the little spoon. Niall kissed his way down Harry’s back and around his side, gently pulling Harry so he was laying on his back. Niall made his way to Harry’s morning wood, and took as much of it in his mouth as he could, prompting a moan from Harry.

“Morning, Ni,” said Harry running his fingers through Niall’s hair.

 Niall continued running his tongue up and down Harry’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip. Niall sat up and continued stroking Harry with his hand. 

“Going to come if you keep that up,” said Harry starting to pant.

Niall slowed down his stroking, and reached over for the bottle of lube that had ended up on the nightstand the night before. He slicked up two of his own fingers, and leaned back giving Harry a great view as Niall thrust his fingers into his hole which was still slightly loose from the night before.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” said Harry as he started stroking himself.

“Naughty, naughty,” said Niall with a smirk as he batted Harry’s hand away.

Niall pulled his fingers out, adding more lube and this time he pushed three fingers into himself. Niall was starting to breath heavily, and was enjoying the hungry look on Harry’s face as he watched Niall stretch himself. Niall scissored his fingers, knowing it was important he was well stretched for what he wanted to do. 

Finally, Niall felt ready. He got on his knees straddling Harry’s thighs. He grabbed the lube and stroked their cocks together a few times. Then Niall got up on his knees, he held onto Harry’s cock as he teased it against his hole, rubbing it back and forth. Niall positioned the tip of Harry’s cock against his hole. He pushed back against Harry feeling himself stretch to accommodate Harry’s thick cock. The head of Harry’s cock made it past Niall’s outer ring and Niall groaned. He slowly slid the rest of the way down until he was fully impaled on Harry’s cock. Niall sat there, feeling stretched and so deliciously full. Then he slowly worked his way up and down on Harry’s shaft. Niall was going slow, making slight adjustments to his position as he went, until he found it, the perfect position, where Harry’s cock hit Niall’s prostate with each movement. Niall started moving up and down faster and Harry started thrusting to meet him, driving Harry’s dick into Niall’s prostate. Niall was moaning uncontrollably, and Harry reached up to stroke Niall’s cock. That stimulation put Niall over the edge and he only lasted another minute before he came all over Harry’s stomach.

Harry continued thrusting into Niall’s very sensitive hole, until Harry also came deep inside of Niall. Niall pulled off of Harry and rolled onto his back. They lay there side by side for a few more minutes. 

“I need coffee, I’ll go make breakfast,” offered Harry.

“Sounds good, I’m going to shower,” replied Niall. “Do you have some clothes I can borrow?”

“Sure,” said Harry as he headed towards his closet.

Niall stopped and turned towards Harry, “Regular clothes, nothing with embroidery, okay?” 

Harry laughed, “Just get in the shower, you stinky leprechaun!”

Later they sat down to breakfast together out by Harry’s pool. 

“So I heard you took Camille home for the holidays, are you getting serious?” asked Niall.

“I did take her home with me. It was our first Christmas without Robin, and I knew we needed to make things different than usual, or the whole time we would all just be missing him. Of course we still missed him, but having Camille there was a good distraction, made it feel less empty,” replied Harry.

Niall nodded. “She gets along with your mum and Gemma?”

“Yeah, if she didn’t she wouldn’t last long with me. I like her a lot.”

“Does she know I’m here?”

“I’ve been clear with her that I am not ready to be in a fully monogamous relationship. She knows that in all likelihood I am fucking someone else this weekend, she does not know that the someone is you.”

Again Niall nodded at the response, he hadn’t expected anything else.

“Truth is, she’s probably fucking someone else this weekend too. We’re pretty fluid with our relationship,” Harry added.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Niall gazing at the pool. He wondered if Harry would fancy a swim later.

Harry broke the silence, “Have you talked to Ed?”

“Yeah, he told me about the engagement, crazy to think he is ready to get married,” replied Niall shaking his head.

“They have been together a long time, and they are happy,” defended Harry.

“Yeah, I’m happy for them, it’s just strange to me. I can’t imagine getting married right now. Louis and Liam with kids, Ed getting married, it makes them seem like such grown ups. I don’t feel like a grown up,” said Niall.

“I can’t imagine getting married and having kids right now either,” Harry agreed.

“Sometimes I can’t imagine it ever, I just have never dated anyone that I felt like I was ready to marry.”

“We should make a deal if we are both 40 and unmarried we will just marry each other.”

“What about kids?” asked Niall, considering Harry’s plan.

“Surrogates, or adopt.”

“Well if we’re having kids, then we need to do it earlier than 40, I don’t want to be an old dad. Besides with my knees I need to have kids earlier, so I can be sure I am still able to teach them to kick a football.”

“How about 35? If your knees go before then, you can just teach the kids about golf and we can have Louis teach them about football.”

“Fair enough.”

“Then it’s a deal, you can propose to me on my 35th birthday, make sure you pick out a good ring,” said Harry with a grin.

“Course, I know how you like your rings.”


End file.
